365 días
by GabiLinda
Summary: Después de 10 años de todo lo ocurrido, Nagisa regresa una vez mas hacia donde habia sido su aula por 365 días. Lleno de dolor, comienza a recordar todo lo que habia pasado durante ese año tan especial. .-.-.-.-. Contiene spoiler sobre el ultimo capitulo del anime.


Un suspiro lleno de melancolía se escapo de los labios del peli azul. Paseo sus ojos por todo el salón. Ese antiguo salón donde habían pasado miles de cosas. Ese aburrido salón en donde encontró a sus amigos, a su pareja y a profesores que pensó que habían dejado de existir. Profesores desinteresados, con el único objetivo de enseñar, con el único propósito de hacer que puedas ser alguien mas en tu vida.

¿Qué eso es normal en los profesores? No, por lo menos no en la clase 3-E.

Había estado únicamente un año en aquel salón, 365 días llenos de angustia, 365 días llenos de risas, 365 días llenos de aventuras. Era imposible no extrañar eso.

¿Qué si volvería a vivir todo eso de nuevo? Claro que sí, daría todo lo que tenía para volver a esos tiempos, para volver a verlo a él. A ese extraño pulpo que le había cambiado la vida.

Si es cierto que el primer día que lo conocieron pensó que era una molestia, que simplemente era un asesino por querer destruir la Tierra. También es cierto que le tuvo rencor, después de todo ese pulpo había elegido a la peor clase del instituto para que no lo pudieran lograr, para que no lo pudieran matar. Sin embargo se habia sorprendido de sobremanera al darse cuenta de que ese pulpo les estaba enseñando. No solo las materias, sino también a matarlo, como si hubiera aceptado que tenían que hacerlo. Cuanta razón tenia, aquel pulpo habia sido un humano lleno de tristeza, que habia aceptado a las malas, que tenían que matarlo.

¿Qué si hubiera cambiado algo si hubiera sabido lo que ahora sabe? Si... No. Eso era lo que tenia que pasar, era imposible hacer otra cosa al respecto.

El nudo en la garganta que normalmente se creaba al recordar el pasado, volvió a aparecer. Recordó su sonrisa, sus caras, esos colores tan extraños que tenia cada vez que cambiaba sus emociones, esas actitudes raras y reconfortantes. Sin embargo habia algo que no podía recordar. Es cierto que pasaron 10 años desde su muerte, y claramente después de eso, tenia que haberlo superado. Y lo hizo, por 10 años solo se reía y sonreía al recordar a su antiguo profesor. Pero hacia poco se habia dado cuenta de una cosa que hizo que cayera de nuevo en la tristeza.

Había olvidado su voz.

Para Nagisa la voz era lo mas importante de una persona. Escuchar esa melodía que, en cierta forma, caracterizaba a cada uno. Con solo escuchar la voz de un conocido, aun sea sin mirarlo, podrías reconocerlo. La voz puede transmitirte un montón de cosas si se dicen con el tono adecuado, y Koro-sensei lo tenia. Tenia un tono para cada momento. Ponía su tono lleno de confianza cuando decía que no lo iban a matar, ponía su tono de seriedad cuando alguno de ellos se discriminaba por ser del curso del End, ponía su tono animado cuando quería que se sintieran mejor... Al no recordar nada eso, al ya no escuchar su voz en su cabeza, sintió que volvía a perderlo.

-¿De nuevo pensando en él?

La voz mas conocida para Nagisa hizo que se diera vuelta, mirando a Karma de frente. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios cuando recordó que aquel pulpo metido habia hecho de todo para juntarlos cuando se dio cuenta de los sentimientos de ambos. Eso habia sido una de las miles de cosas que Nagisa tenia que agradecerle.

-Es imposible no pensarlo cuando estamos en el aula Karma. - Camino con pasos suaves hacia el podio principal. - Cuando estamos cerca de donde él estaba siempre. - Paso la yema de sus dedos por aquella madera, con cariño.

-Si es cierto. - El pelirrojo, sin apartar la vista de su novio, se sentó en uno de los banquitos mas chicos. - Pero estoy seguro de que algo mas te molesta Nagi-chan.

Ignorando la forma en la que lo habia llamado, Nagisa apretó sus labios, intentando contenerse. Sonaba absurdo, 10 años después y aun tenia ganas de llorar.

-¿Karma, te acordas cuando tuvimos la pelea? - Murmuro el mas bajito.

-¿En la que decidíamos si matar a Koro o no? - Ante el asentimiento del otro chico, el mas alto hizo un sonido de afirmación.

-En ese momento lo habia dado todo de mi. Había intentando de mil formas ganar. Y también habia intentando odiar de nuevo a Koro-sensei. Intente dejar el sentimiento de cariño que había estado teniendo, habia intentado que el hecho de que teníamos que matarlo no me importaba. Pero no pude. - La voz del peli azul comenzó a quebrarse. - No pude no sentir que teníamos que matar al único que habia creído en nosotros, al único que nos puso un mínimo de atención. No pude no sentir que tenia que matar a nuestro profesor.

-Nagisa... - Eran pocas las veces en las que el peli azul se quebraba de tal forma, porque así estaba. Si bien todavía no habia comenzado a llorar, Nagisa estaba quebrado por dentro.

-Tuve esperanza. Pensé que no iba a ser necesario, que iba a poder sobrevivir. Pensé que cuando creciera, iba a poder volver a verlo.

-Pero te diste cuenta de que eran esperanzas absurdas.

-Exacto. - El murmullo con el que habia dicho esa palabra casi hace que Karma se incline hacia él, y lo abrace. Pero sabia que tenia que dejar que se descargue. - Era absurdo pensar que iba a poder sobrevivir un ser que iba a explotar la Tierra como lo hizo con la Luna, aun si era en contra de su voluntad. Tuve que intentar aceptarlo.

-Lo siento por no haberte apoyado en ese momento, tendría que haberme puesto de tu equipo.

-No, estabamos peleados y como siempre quisiste hacerme la contra. - Una risa de tristeza salio de la boca del peli azul. - Pero tenias razón, aunque no hubiéramos peleado ese día por una tontería, creo que hubieras estado del mismo bando que del que estuviste hace años. - La mirada que en todo momento habia estado posada en los ventanales del salón, esta vez se posaron en Karma. - Siempre quisiste hacer que aceptara que Koro-sensei iba a morir. Siempre intentaste que no me doliera demasiado, y si ganarme en una lucha lo iba a lograr, tenias que hacerlo. Pero yo como estúpido que fui, no lo quise aceptar a tiempo.

Al escuchar esas palabras, Karma se levanto del banco, dispuesto a detener el discurso de Nagisa, que se habia transformado en un intento de recriminarse. Pero no llego a hacerlo, porque la puerta del salon se volvio a abrir de forma suave, atrayendo la mirada de los dos chicos que se encontraban adentro.

-Ninguno quería aceptarlo Nagisa. - Por el umbral de la puerta pasaron tres siluetas conocidas para ambos chicos.

-Maehara-kun, Isogai-kun, Nakamura-san. - Murmuro el recién mencionado, sorprendido por la aparición de los tres.

-Ninguno tenia ganas de aceptar que nuestro profesor se habia convertido en alguien importante para nosotros. - Los ojos de Nakamura se encontraban llenos de lagrimas, que en ningún momento derramo. - Pero eso era lo que él quería.

-Exacto. - Esta vez Isogai dio un paso al frente, con una sonrisa. - Koro-sensei tuvo una sola misión desde el principio, y era hacer que nosotros ganáramos confianza en nosotros mismos, hacer que cambiemos.

-Y lo consiguió Nagisa. Hizo que cada uno de nosotros disfrutara del colegio hasta estando en la clase del End. - Maehara suspiro y miro hacia donde Koro habia estado miles de veces parado, en frente del podio. - Nos hizo sentir afortunados cuando pensamos que no lo eramos, nos hizo sentir que valíamos la pena para algo. No me arrepiento de haber caído en esta clase.

El peli azul que en todo momento habia estado quieto y callado, camino hacia la ventana, mirando hacia el patio. Ellos tenían razón, todos sabían lo que quería Koro-sensei. Y no eran revistas de mujeres en bikinis, ni la ropa interior de ellas, ni estar constantemente viajando para conseguir comidas, ni ser un asesino. Quería ser su profesor, guiarlos hasta que ellos estuvieron listos para partir.

Nagisa agradecía y aborrecía el echo de haberlo tenido que matar un día antes de la graduación. Creía que no hubiera tenido la fuerza suficiente como para estar un año mas en un salón en donde él no iba a aparecer por la ventana con su velocidad de Mach 20. Pero también hubiera querido que estuviera un día mas, tan solo un día mas para que pudiera ver los resultados de todo el sacrificio que hizo al ser su profesor. Ellos graduándose.

-No... - Nagisa bajo la vista hacia sus manos, que se encontraban apoyadas sobre el marco de la ventana abierta, en cuanto sintió que una gota caía sobre ellas. Y después cayo otra, y otra mas. ¿En que momento habia empezado a llorar? -No recuerdo su voz.

Y con aquellas simples palabras, la voz de Nagisa se quebró por completo. Los cuatro chicos vieron como este mismo caía de rodillas, quedando apoyado en la pared que se encontraba debajo de la ventana. Los gritos desgarradores que emitía el chico hizo que recordaran el momento en donde él mismo habia tenido que clavar el cuchillo en aquella corbata con la media luna. Momento en el que todo el curso se habia quebrado en cuanto vieron como las luces de quien habia sido su profesor por 365 días flotaban hacia el cielo.

Ninguno de los cuatro habia logrado reaccionar. El llanto que se seguia escuchando en medio de aquella montaña silenciosa, hacia que tanto los tres chicos, como la chica, comenzaran a tener un gran nudo en la garganta, sintiéndose impotentes al darse cuenta de que no podían hacer nada para calmar el sufrimiento de su amigo. Se habían quedado sin palabras.

-"No me asesines con un sentimiento como ese. Cálmate. Sonríe." - La suave voz de una chica y las palabras conocidas, hicieron que Nagisa detuviera su llanto abruptamente, y que los demás giraran para verla. - ¿No te acordas de lo ultimo que te dijo Koro-sensei, Nagisa?

-¿Ka... Kayano? - El peli azul se levanto lentamente, intentando que sus piernas volvieran a tener la fuerza que tenían antes de desmoronarse. Se dio media vuelta y miro a la chica.

-No estés desperdiciando tus sentimientos en cosas tan banales como la tristeza y la ira. Koro-sensei no quería eso. - Kayano se acerco a paso decidido hacia el peli azul y le entrego una caja que habia sacado de su mochila. - Lo tuve todo este tiempo porque pensé que te iba a hacer mal tenerla, pero ahora entiendo que en realidad la necesitas mas vos que yo.

El chico acepto la caja que le había ofrecido, y con un ligero temblor que recorrió todo su cuerpo, saco la tapa. Un quejido de dolor y sorpresa salio de los labios del chico, quien agarro lo que contenía aquella cajita, y lo saco hacia la vista de los demás.

La corbata negra con una media luna amarilla y un ligero corte en el centro colgaba de la mano temblorosa de Nagisa. Los demás miraron con sorpresa aquella prenda.

-¿No se lo habían llevado con la demás ropa de Koro-sensei? - Pregunto Isogai con voz temblorosa. Una cosa era hablar sobre él, y otra muy distinta era volver a ver algo que le pertenecía.

-Antes de que entráramos al aula para encontrar los libros, lo agarre. - La chica soltó un suspiro tranquilo. - No podía dejar que lo que mas caracterizaba a Koro-sensei se lo llevaran personas que no lo iba a apreciar. Para ellos era simplemente un pulpo asesino.

-¿Estas segura? - Nagisa en ningún momento habia apartado la vista de aquella corbata. Mirándola con admiración.

-Claro.

Con una mueca en los labios, Nagisa doblo con extremo cuidado la corbata y la guardo en uno de sus bolsillos. Miro a sus amigos y secándose las lagrimas que habían quedado en sus mejillas, les dio una cálida sonrisa.

-Perdón, no quería preocuparlos. Supongo que el haberme olvidado de su voz fue algo mas de lo que pude controlar. - Admitió algo consternado.

Era claro para los otros cuatro que realmente no se encontraba del todo bien, y no sabían si en algún momento lo iba a estar. Nagisa sufrió mucho en sus años anteriores a Koro-sensei, y se habia convertido en una persona que, al conocer a alguien que le demostraba cariño, se aferraba con ímpetu.

Lastimosamente se habia aferrado a Koro-sensei.

-Nagisa. - La voz de Karma, quien habia estado callado desde que vio a Nagisa quebrarse, se alzo con confianza. - Koro-sensei hizo un montón de cosas por nosotros. Cosas que ni podemos recordar. Y quienes somos ahora, lo que somos, es gracias a él. No habrías sido profesor si no lo hubieras conocido, yo no hubiera llegado tan lejos si no aprendía a controlar mis emociones como me enseño, y supongo que a ellos les paso lo mismo. - Dijo mientras señalaba a los demás, quienes asintieron. - ¿En serio pensas que la forma de agradecerle es esta? ¿Sufriendo?

-Cuando murió. - Nakamura se adelantó, pasando su brazo por encima de los hombros de Nagisa, en un abrazo. - Te apartaste de todo el mundo. Recuerdo que con los chicos te quisimos ir a ver y ni siquiera nos recibiste. Intentaste alejarte de todos, hasta de Karma. Te habías destruido al punto de que no podías salir de tu cuarto sin llorar. Y mírate ahora. - Pellizco ligeramente su mejilla. - Te recuperaste Nagisa-kun.

Todos asintieron, apoyando las palabras de la rubia.

Tenían razón, Koro-sensei les habia enseñado a ser fuertes, a superar sus miedos e inquietudes. Les habia enseñado a levantarse por mas que la caída haya sido dura, o por mas que te caigas veinte veces y los demás se burlaran de vos, cruelmente. Les habia enseñado a quererse, a querer a los demás. Les habia enseñado a ser un grupo. A valorarse.

No podían agradecerle con lagrimas en los ojos, no podían pensar en él y llorar, porque los recuerdos que tenían no eran feos, no eran tristes. Eran graciosos. ¿Entonces por qué llorar?

Nagisa volvió su vista hacia la ventana, mirando el cielo azul y despejado.

No supo quien fue el que lo propuso, pero decidieron irse. Hoy era el aniversario numero 10 de la muerte de su profesor, e iban a honrarlo como se debía, con una sonrisa y ese sentimiento cálido que se instalaba en sus pechos cada vez que pensaban en él.

Tanto Nagisa como Karma tuvieron la sensación de que una brisa extraña movía ligeramente su pelo en cuanto salieron hacia el patio. Extrañados, se dieron vuelta al mismo tiempo, quedándose mas atrás que los demás.

-" _Gracias, chicos._ "

Aquellas palabras que habían salido de la nada, como si del viento se tratara, hizo que ambos chicos exhalaran sorprendidos, reconociendo al instante esa voz.

-Koro-sensei. - Murmuro Karma, sin conseguir contener una pequeña lagrima que bajo de forma rápida por su mejilla.

Una pequeña sonrisa cargada de tristeza y emoción se instalo en los labios de Nagisa. No sabía si eso habia sido producto de su imaginación y la de Karma. No sabía si, al querer escucharla, su mente le jugo una mala pasada, y se invento cosas. No lo sabía y no lo quería descubrir. Agradeció a lo que sea que habia provocado que volviera a escuchar esa voz, recordándola con mucha mas claridad y sin dejar de sonreír, agarro la mano de Karma, entrelazando sus dedos, y caminaron juntos hacia donde los chicos los estaban esperando. Dejando atrás, una vez mas, al aula en donde por 365 días, los hizo sentir mucho mas que unos simple alumnos.

Los hizo sentir humanos.


End file.
